Belonging
by Calistabelle
Summary: Random Drarry fluff for my own random entertainment. If you don't like it don't read it.


Inspired by 'You Belong to Me' by Kate Rusby

Inspired by 'You Belong to Me' by Kate Rusby

Draco glanced surreptitiously across the classroom to the place were he knew the messy, black haired boy would be sat. Green eyes met grey and the green winked at the grey. Draco felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly and Harry smirked at the other boy. Snape, the only one who noticed this exchange, struggled to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Ever since the beginning of their sixth year the two boys had stopped fighting so much. Everyone noticed this – less points were being docked from both houses. Only Harry, Draco and their respective closest friends knew that it was because Lucius was in prison. It wasn't that Draco didn't love his father – he did – it was just that while his father was imprisoned there were less rules for Draco. He didn't have to call muggle borns mudbloods – though old habits died hard – he didn't have to bully people for a laugh. And, most importantly, he didn't have to hate Harry Potter.

It was shortly after Christmas that Draco finally told his Godfather, Snape, that he couldn't take it anymore – couldn't take any of it. Voldemort had told him to kill Dumbledore and Draco simply could not do it. It was then decided by the headmaster that Draco and Harry should share occlumency lessons under Snape's… unique teaching methods.

Draco had shouted quite a bit about this. Just because he wasn't _supposed_ to hate Harry anymore didn't mean that he had to like the boy. He only stopped shouting when he saw the look of quiet resignation on Harry's face.

'What are _you_ so annoyed about?' Draco had hissed at the boy.

Harry shrugged and didn't look at the blonde. 'The end of my life as you know it,' the boy answered.

It was only two weeks later after three intense lessons that Draco understood what Harry meant. Both boys learnt more about each other in those three two-hour periods than they ever wanted to know. Snape watched the entire process with what would be called an amused glint in his eye… that is, if he wasn't Snape and it was actually possible for him to get amused glints in his eye.

Harry found that Draco loved his parents, but never received any physical contact from them. Ever. Not a single hug or peck on the cheek or _anything_. That Draco got ever material thing he'd wanted, but making friends was next to impossible for him. That he had the entire Malfoy fortune resting on his shoulders but that he never thought he'd be able to find someone he could happily share it with. That he was scared of the dark and loved jelly babies.

Draco found that Harry hated his relatives, that they had hit him and starved him and treated him like a house elf. That Harry had to make meal after perfect meal and having little more than scraps to eat. That Harry hated his fame and everything that went it. That he never thought anyone could love him for simply being Harry, but not minding because he didn't think he'd live to see the end of the war. That he was scared of other people dying and loved making people smile.

Neither boy looked at the other in the same way again. Everything they'd ever thought about each other had been proved wrong.

And from there a strange friendship had grown. Snape was amused to find that this new friendship seemed to help them with their occlumency lessons as well as the overall points scored for their houses each week.

It was a month before the end of term when the coveted looks started.

Sneaking glances at each other's chests during rainy Quidditch practices. Admiring the other's arse when they walked away from each other in the corridors. And now the two of them had the nerve to smirk at each other during potions lessons – Snape's lessons! But, as much as he tried to complain he couldn't. Because if Snape was to ever love anyone it was Draco. As the boy was growing up it was he Draco would turn to for support or comfort. It would seem strange to anyone else, but it was to Snape Draco turned to for the much needed physical contact. And though the snarky Potions master would never love Harry Potter they had developed a… affinity for each other.

'Malfoy, Potter!' Snape barked as the boys continued to stare at each other and ignore their potions. 'If you would be so good as to return to the real world before your work is destroyed!'

Once they would have blushed at him with guiltiness spread across their features. Now, after almost six months of private tutoring from him their responses were much more interesting. Draco's eyes stayed on Harry for a moment longer before he lazily turned his gaze to Snape, sending a clear message 'shove off, I'm busy.' Busy indeed! Harry didn't even look at Snape. He licked his lips whilst Draco was watching and then turned back to his potions with an amused smirk when Draco turned away.

The end of the lesson really could not come fast enough.

But it did come and, as usual nowadays, Draco and Harry were the last to leave the classroom. They told their closest friends it was to talk about their occlumency lessons. They told everyone else it was the 'councilling' sessions that Dumbledore had used as an explanation for their long periods spent in one another's company. Usually it was so that they could have good chat without being stumbled upon.

'Thirsty, 'Ry?' Draco asked blithely once everyone else had left.

Harry glanced up, a slight frown marring his features. 'Not particularly, why?'

'Just you licked your lips earlier. Thought you might be dehydrated or something,' Draco said smoothly.

'You noticed that, huh?' Harry asked just as blithely.

Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and looked up at Harry through his lashes. 'Are you trying to say that I'm not perfect, Potter?'

'Perfect? I should say so – a perfect pain in the ass!' Harry laughed, also picking up his bag, even though neither boy made a move towards the door.

'Oh, but you love my ass,' Draco quipped.

'Dear Merlin!' Snape finally ground out, looking up from the papers he had been trying to mark. 'Get out of here! Now! And for crying out loud do _something_ to relieve the sexual tension!'

Draco snickered and Harry leant across his desk to look at Snape with such innocence Snape knew he must be guilty of something.

'What sexual tension?' Harry asked politely.

Draco laughed out loud at this.

'Are you saying that you are attracted to me?' Harry continued.

Draco choked on that. 'No!' he squeaked in a very un-Malfoy way. 'Whatever the answer is, I don't want to hear it. Ry, that is _disgusting_. He's my godfather. He went to school with your parents! He's 36!'

Harry turned to the blonde with a wicked grin. 'Dray. Stop thinking of him as your godfather for a second and _look_ at him. You cannot tell me the man is not hot.'

Snape just about had a heart attack and/or choked to death on his own saliva when he heard that.

Draco looked at his godfather calculatingly, before rolling his eyes. 'So you're right. Whatever. It can happen occasionally. The point is you aren't going anywhere near him. You're mine,' he finished with a predatory glint in his eye.

Snape would have fainted when he heard that if he was the sort of person who fainted.

Harry kissed Draco softly. 'Feeling possessive, love? I think we may have given our beloved potions master an aneurysm.'

'Both of you! Get out! NOW!!' the 'beloved potions master' roared at them before the kiss they were sharing got any more heated.

'Later, Snape,' Harry said, docking the man a casual salute.

Draco's eyes stayed fixed on Harry – or, more precisely his arse – and licked his lips, only saying 'yeah,' before chasing after the brunette.

What, exactly, Draco had been saying 'yeah' about Snape did not want or need to know. But he _was_ looking forward to seeing Minerva and Albus' faces when they found out just who their precious Golden Boy had decided to date.

Lol, this fic is complete randomness, but I hope you like!


End file.
